


What would I do without you...?

by CircusFreakShow



Series: What would I do without you...? [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Forced Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light-Hearted, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Mark Beaks, rich man(bird) of modern times, he has it all. The job, the money, the social media stats, the style, the looks. Everything.All but a soulmate.Or does he...?





	What would I do without you...?

It was a somewhat quiet and relaxing day at Duckburg but not at least quiet down at Silverbeak. Why? Well, let's start the story about two months ago, at Mark Beaks' office.

 

Two Months Ago:

 

Mark Beaks sat around in his office chair with his phone in his hands, texting away on social media on updates he would get thumbs up and smiley emojis for. A bottle of soda on one side of the desk and a perfectly made, Pinterest worthy sandwich on the other along with sweet and saulty potato chips sprinkled across the side of the sandwich's crust.   
His beak gave out a cute little snort of laughter as he saw a funny little tweet from a blogger who has been around the web for a while. A cute girl name Irene Quill. And when we say cute, we mean /CUTE/! Peachy yellow feather coat all over her body like a drop-dead-to-die-for beautiful tan, dark midnight black hair that is always neat and ready up high above her cute little head and "naturally" curly/wavey, a curvy body to literally /die/ for with very thin and frail looking black legs that is always covered with a pair of in style boots that matches her on fleek clothes.   
Honestly, if hotness was a crime, she should be having a life sentence for sure!

It's not like Mark had a super hot thing for her, not even remotely close to that, but he does admire her a bit. Being a hit in over 48 hours in total. And he has a meeting with Mr Quill, her father, later this afternoon! Score!


End file.
